Preordained
by The Nuffs
Summary: Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?
1. Chapter 01

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **/

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Und gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**A/N: **Gnade, Leute! Unsere erste Fanfic! Zwei bekloppte HPTR-Shipper versuchen zu schreiben… Wir werden sehen, was dabei raus kommt. Die Story an sich tendiert schon jetzt dazu, sich selbstständig zu machen. Wir haben zwar Plot-Outlines…Jaja… Haben wir… Dass sie sich täglich ändern, muss man nicht sagen, oder?

Die ersten Chaps werden wahrscheinlich verdammt kurz, ist aber beabsichtigt. Wir wollten nicht sofort mit so Mega-Teilen einsteigen. Vielleicht auch noch nen bissle langweilig… Was aber auch okay ist, da wir nicht sofort plopp ins Geschehen reinrutschen wollten. Dafür bekommt ihr wahrscheinlich wöchentlich ein Update, und das ist doch auch was, oder?

Außerdem wird diese Fic (wenn sie gut ankommt) ins Englische übersetzt. Eigentlich les' ich (Pureblood) nämlich nur Englisch" Deutschen Fics fehlt einfach sehr oft was! Das versuchen wir zu ändern…

Und nun viel "Spaß" mit Preordained! R&R!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter One**

Kein einziger Luftzug erlöste die Bewohner des Ligusterweges von der unerträglichen Hitze. Selbst die Tatsache, dass es schon ein später Nachmittag war, hielt die Hitzewelle des diesjährigen Julis nicht auf. Kein Mensch befand sich auf den Straßen, jeder bevorzugte die Kühle seines Hauses. Nur in einem Garten wurde noch gearbeitet.

Dudley Dursley, seines Zeichens Surreys meist gefürchteter Rowdie, saß zusammen mit seiner Gang unter einem Baum und beobachtete, wie sich eine gebückte Gestalt mit den Petunien herumschlug.

"Ey, Freak! Geht das nicht 'n bisschen schneller?", rief Dudley während seine Freunde in hirnloses Gelächter ausbrachen. Das hämische Grinsen brauchte Harry gar nicht zu sehen, er konnte es aus bereits aus der Stimme seine Cousins heraushören.

Er sagte nichts, doch innerlich kochte es in ihm. Nur zu gern wollte er denjenigen, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten, einen kleinen Einblick in das geben, was er im letzten Jahr bei Moody gelernt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Harry die Beleidigungen besonders kränkten. Er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Einfach der überlegene Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, die Gewissheit, dass er sich noch nicht wehren konnte ohne von der Schule zu fliegen, oder gar die Aufmerksamkeit Schwarzer Magier auf sich zu ziehen… Allein dass reichte schon, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
Nicht, dass das noch nötig wäre. Wenn es nach der Meinung des Großteils der magischen Bevölkerung ging, war er sowieso entweder ein Gott oder ein Psycho. Nicht die besten Vorraussetzungen für ein normales Leben.

Wie dem auch sei, egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, noch war er nicht 17. Noch musste er hier bleiben. Er seufzte.

Im letzten Jahr hatte Moody ihm, anfangs ohne Dumbledores Erlaubnis, einige, noch legale, Dunkle Künste beigebracht. Auch das Buch, welches er zum Abschied von Moody erhalten hatte, verbesserte seine Gewandtheit und sein Wissen zu diesem Thema.

Harry war also alles andere als wehrlos.

Dennoch hatte Dumbledore darauf bestanden, dass Harry wenigstens bis zu seinem  
17. Geburtstag bei den Dursleys blieb. Und das war der Grund, weshalb er immer noch hier war.

Harry seufzte erneut, diesmal lauter. Nur noch eine Woche. Nur eine Woche, dann war er weg. Irgendwo. Vielleicht bei den Zwillingen, vielleicht im Grimmaudisplatz, auch wenn ihm letzteres nicht besonders gute gefiel. Nach Sirius' Tod fühlte er sich dort mehr als nur unwohl.  
Und in den Fuchsbau wollte er erst recht nicht gehen. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas gehen Ginny, Arthur oder Molly hätte, Ron war das Problem.  
Zwischen den Beiden hatte sich vieles geändert. Seit Ron sich im letzten Jahr immer mehr wie Percy verhalten und auf dessen Rat hin Harry sogar mehr als einmal verpfiffen hatte war nichts mehr so wie es früher einmal war. Harry, Hermione und Ginny hatten mit der Zeit immer weniger mit dem Rotschopf unternommen, während Percys Briefe fast morgendlich ankamen.  
Außerdem lag das Verhältnis zwischen Ron und seiner Schwester sowieso in den eisigsten Minusgraden, da Ron einfach nicht mit Ginnys neuem fast-Freund klar kam - Blaise Zabini, dem bösen, dunklen Slytherin. Zwar hatte auch Harry sich anfangs über das ungleichen Freunde gewundert, aber nachdem er Blaise selbst kennen gelernt hatte begann er zu verstehen, was Ginny in dem Reinblüter sah.  
Manchmal fragte er sich sogar, ob er nicht doch einfach einen falschen Eindruck der anderen Slytherins bekommen hatte. Immerhin konnte ja nicht jeder gleich ein böser, blutrünstiger Todesser sein… oder?

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Petunien zu. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte sich sicherlich nicht träumen lassen so über die Mitglieder dieses Hauses zu denken, doch seit letztem Jahr... Die Häuser Hogwarts' unternahmen mehr. Es gab mehr Aktionen außerhalb der Häuser und selbst die Rivalitäten schienen weniger zu werden, ja, vielleicht sogar aufzuhören. Fast schien es, als würde der Wunsch des sprechenden Hutes doch noch in Erfüllung gehen. Nur Einige, darunter auch Ron, klammerten sich immer noch verzweifelt an alte Vorurteile.

Harry hob den Kopf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck, jetzt über Hogwarts nachzudenken. Dafür hatte er noch den Rest des Sommers Zeit. Die Petunien aber mussten bis heute Abend fertig sein.

Dudley grinste, während er auf die gebückte Gestalt herabblickte. Oh, wie er diesen Freak doch verabscheute… Es war schon spät. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden seine Eltern ausgehen und seine restlichen Kumpels konnten kommen.

Jaja, seine Kumpels… Jene stadtbekannten Rowdies, die sogar für Petunia kein unbeschriebenes Blatt waren. Deshalb war es nicht sehr vorteilhaft, wenn diese vor Sonnenuntergang kamen. Schließlich sollte Petunia ja nicht erfahren, mit wem sich ihr kleiner Diddybums zu herumtrieb.

Wenn es nur schon Abend wäre… Dann endlich würde er es ihm zeigen. Bisher hatte der Freak es immer geschafft, ihnen zu entwischen, aber heute würde dies nicht passieren….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: **Das war's Wie gesagt, kurz… Trotzdem würden wir uns freuen, wenn ihr Reviewt… Schließlich müssen wir doch wissen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, weiter zu schreiben, oder?

Love,

Pureblood & CaligaNoxis


	2. Chapter 02

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **/

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, mögliche HBP-Spoiler (Höhö XD Wir haben's gelesen °°), Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry, GinnyXBlaise, SeamusXDean.. weitere Parings? Abwarten -

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Und gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**A/N: **

**!WICHTIG!**

**Wir brauchen DRINGEND Betas! Eine Deutsch-Beta und eine Beta für die englische Version. Wenn jemand Lust hat beides in einem zu machen, wäre das einfach nur perfekt, wenn nicht, auch kein Problem. Wir werden trotzdem weiter posten, zumindest die deutsche Version. Englisch trauen wir uns ohne Beta einfach nicht zu, wobei aber auch das deutsche Preordained mit Beta sicherlich viel besser wäre. Also, wenn ihr Lust habt oder noch jemanden kennt, der sich bereit erklären würde uns zu beta'n, wären wir euch seeeehr dankbar! Meldet euch xD **

So.. Irgendwie haben wir grad keinen Bock das Chap zu schreiben. Blöder Anfang. Stattdessen kämpen wir mit Nagelfeilen Auch amüsant, wie wir finden… Am liebsten würden wir ja grad das Ende des Chapters schreiben… Ich (Pureblood) bin auch kurz davor das zu tun, aber Caliga lässt mich net xD Außerdem will ich das Sequel schreiben . Das darf ich aba auch nich . Scheiß Sklaventreiberin... Hehe, jetzt bekommen alle nen scheiß Eindruck von Caliga -

Wir hören mal auf Zeit zu vertrödeln und fangen an zu schreiben... (Hey, im Zeit vertrödeln bin ich gut - Ich hab mal zwei Studen daheim rumgehangen weil ich zu faul war zu Caliga zu fahren Caliga meint, ich wär sogar zu faul zum schlafen… Was in gewisser Weise durchaus zutrifft.)

Wollten wir keine Zeit mehr vertrödeln und

müsst ihr den Scheiß hier gar nich lesen und solltet es auch nicht. Ist schlecht fürs Gehirn

Love,

The Nuffs

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter Two**

Mittlerweile sehr wütend klopfte Petunia, nun schon zum fünften Mal, gegen Harrys Zimmertür. Es war 8 Uhr. 8 Uhr! Vor genau 30 Minuten hätte dieser Bengel unten sein müssen! Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt mit gebratenem Speck beschäftigen, nicht mit… schlafen! Ein letztes Mal noch trat sie gegen die Tür, dann stolzierte sie kochend die Treppe herunter. Solle er doch nur warten, bis Vernon aufwachte. Und überhaupt, seit wann besaß der Junge eigentlich einen Zimmerschlüssel!

Genüsslich drehte sich Harry von der linken auf die rechte Seite. Von heute an würde er sich nicht mehr herumkommandieren lassen. Schließlich war heute der 31. Juli! Er war nun 17! Endlich alt genug um aus dieser Hölle zu verschwinden.

Ein aufdringliches Knurren unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Leider bekam man auch mit 17 immer noch Hunger.

Langsam stand Harry auf und suchte aus seinen verbliebenen Sachen halbwegs saubere Klamotten heraus. Der Rest stand schon fertig gepackt neben der Tür.

"Junge, wird's bald?", schrie Vernon von unten herauf. "Wieso dauert das heute so lange?" Provozierend langsam schlich Harry die Treppe herunter. Schließlich war heute sein Geburtstag. "Du glaubst wohl, du hast alle Zeit der Welt, was?"

Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Heute war sein Geburtstag, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war die Planung dieses Tages ganz nach seinem Geschmack: er würde frühstücken, wohl irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit seine vollen Kräfte erlangen, abhauen, und die Dursleys nie mehr wieder sehen.

Harry ging ungerührt am tobenden Vernon vorbei, setzte sich an den Tisch und aß seelenruhig sein Frühstück. Dieses überaus ungewöhnliche Verhalten ließ Vernon einen Moment inne halten. Was dachte sich dieser undankbare Bengel eigentlich dabei? Schließlich hatten er und Petiuna die überaus große Güte besessen ihn aufzunehmen! Er setzte zu einem neuen Redeschwall an, als drei laute Plopp 's die "morgendliche Ruhe" störten. Nyphradora Tonks, Remus Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebold standen plötzlich in der abnormal sauberen Küche der Dursleys.

"Wotcher, Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Tonks umarmte ihn stürmisch. Mit einem Grinsen hielt sie ihm ein Bündel Pergament vor die Nase. "Wir haben schon gleich deinen Papierkram vom Ministerium abgeholt.  
"Professor Dumbledore meinte, wir sollten sie dir vorbei bringen. Lord Voldemort wird stärker, und Albus meinte, er könne versuchen dich auf dem Weg zum Ministerium anzugreifen, da du da ja noch nicht deine vollen Kräfte haben würdest. Ein leichtes Opfer, wenn du so willst", meinte Remus auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin.

Nickend nahm Harry Tonks die Pergamentrollen ab und begann sie zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen dass Sie heute um genau 09:00 Uhr zu Ihren vollen magischen Kräften kommen werden. Weiterhin ist es uns eine Freude Ihnen bekannt zu machen, dass sie ihre Apparations-Prüfung mit hervorragenden Leistungen bestanden haben._

_Alle benötigten Pergamente befinden sich im Anhang._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen, Mister Potter, einen fröhlichen Geburtstag und hoffen, dass sie Ihre neu erhaltenen Kräfte verantwortungsbewusst einsetzten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
_

_Cyane Batsu_

_(Ministerium für Zauberei,  
Abteilung für die Beschränkung magischer Fähigkeiten Minderjähriger)_

_**Verbleibende Zeit bis zur Erhaltung der vollen magischen Kräfte:**_

_**00:00:29….28…. h**_

Vernon, der mittlerweile seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, ließ sich nicht von Kingsleys warnendem Blick abhalten und riss Harry den Brief aus der Hand. "Was soll das eigentlich, ihr Freaks?" Tante Petunia schielte verängstigt durch die Vorhänge des Küchenfensters. Was, wenn die Nachbarn nun etwas mitbekommen würden?

…_**10….**_

Vernons schwarz glänzende Schweinsaugen glitten unruhig über das Pergament. "Erhaltung der was…? Noch mehr Abnormalität?" Ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sie auf sein Gesicht. "Nicht unter meinem Dach."

…_**3…**_

…_**2…**_

…_**1…**_

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, doch es tat nicht weh. Ein leises Knistern war zu vernehmen. Die Gläser in den Schränken klirrten laut bevor sie in tausend Scherben zerbrachen, der Tisch schien ohne Vorwarnung zu explodieren.

Ängstlich drückten sich ängstlich in eine Ecke, während Tonks, Remus und Kingsley Harry stolz von der Raummitte aus anlächelten.

Es wurde immer heißer, beinahe unerträglich. Harry spürte eine Energie in sich, eine solche Menge von der er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß. Sein Körper schien ihr Ausmaß nicht mehr fassen zu können, sie strömte nach außen und verband sich zu einer grellweißen Lichtsäule, die sich bis zum Himmel hinaufwand.

Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Harry stand verdutzt und mit großen Augen in der Küche. Blinzelt wandte er sich den drei grinsenden Ordensmitgliedern zu.

"Das war... ich? Läuft das immer so ab?", fragte er sobald er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Lachend legte ihm Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nicht ganz. Das hängt immer von der Hexe oder dem Zauberer ab."

"Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Diese Lichtsäule wird nicht ungesehen geblieben sein und ich will nicht hier sein, wenn die Leute vom Ministerium kommen. Außerdem meinte Professor Dumbledore, dass mit deiner Volljährigkeit auch das Ende der Schutzwälle dieses Hauses gekommen ist." Kingsleys ruhige Stimmte drang mühelos durch den Raum.

"Hast du schon gepackt?", fragte Tonks übermütig. "Wenn nicht, ich kann dir helfen!"

„Danke, nicht nötig, ist schon alles fertig", meinte Harry. „Ich hol' nur noch eben meinen Koffer." Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Accio Koffer, Accio Käfig!"

Dudley riss die Augen auf und Petunia schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als sie beobachteten, wie die gewünschten Gegenstände durch die Luft schwebten.

Remus lachte leise auf. „Ganz wie der Vater. Für so was war auch James zu faul."

„Ja ja, können wir jetzt los? Wo soll's eigentlich hingehen, Harry? Grimmauldisplatz?", fragte Tonks. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh zu den Weasley-Zwillingen. Ist schon alles abgesprochen: sie lassen mich bei sich wohnen und ich helfe ihnen bei der Arbeit in ihrem Laden."

„Toll!", rief Tonks, „dann begleiten wir dich!"

Und ohne einen weiteren Blick an die Dursleys zu verschwenden verschwand Harry mit einem lauten Plopp für immer aus dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Fred Weasley war gerade dabei die neue Kollektion „Patentierte Tagtraum Zauber" in die Regale ein zu sortieren als er hinter sich vier laute Plopp s hörte.

„Harry! Unser herzallerliebster Geldgeber! Was für eine Ehre!" Enthusiastisch stürzte Fred auf den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zu und schüttelte ihm freudig die Hand.

Ein gedämpftes „Hey Harry!" ertönte aus einer Kotzpastillen-Kiste direkt neben dem Jungen-der-lebt.

George Weasley kletterte aus eben dieser Kiste hervor, wedelte mit einem Schlüssel herum und stellte sich grinsend neben seinen Bruder.

„Gefunden! Ach, übrigens... Herzlichen-"

„...- Glückwunsch zum Wiegenfest! Was für ein -"

„...- überaus freudiges Ereignis!"

„Geburtstag! Gutes Stichwort!", meinte Tonks. „Hier ist dein Geschenk von uns." Der Metamorphmagus drückte ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. „Hier. Sogar Mad-Eye hat was beigesteuert." Harry zerriss das Papier und betrachtete den Anhänger in der Form einer Feder.  
Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fing Remus an zu erklären: „Es ist ein magisches Amulett, wie man es heutzutage oft sieht. Du musst dir das so vorstellen: ein Amulett ist ein magisch ebener Gegenstand. Es ist von natur aus mit einem Zauber ausgestattet, der jegliche Magie die auf es gerichtet ist von ihm abprallen lässt. Dieses Amulett hier ist allerdings etwas anders. Es besitzt magische Dellen. An diesen Punkten der Oberfläche ist die Magie nicht mehr eben, sonder weist unreinheiten in der Struktur auf. In diese Dellen kann man dann seine Magie legen. Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, jeder einen Spruch dort hinein zu stecken, der unserer Meinung nach zu dir passt und gut für dich ist. Dadurch wirst du dann vor eben diesem Spruch geschützt oder kannst ihn leichter verwenden. Manche Amulette wirken auch abweisend auf spezielle Geschöpfe, deins gehört dazu. Durch meinen Spruch zum Beispiel bist du vor Werwolfbissen geschützt.

Harry lächelte. „Durch meinen Spruch kannst du durch Tarnumhänge, Unsichtbarkeitszauber und solche Sachen sehen", warf Tonks grinsend ein. „Mad-Eye hielt es für gut dir einen Antiveritaserum-Spruch zu geben. Keine Ahnung woher er den hat und ebenfalls keine Ahnung was dir das nützen soll, aber du kennst ihn ja."

„Mein Spruch verhindert, dass sinneswandelnde Tränke bei dir eine Wirkung zeigen. Versucht dir jemand zum Beispiel einen Liebestrank einzuflößen merkst du das zwar, aber der Effekt bleibt trotzdem aus. Gegen wirklich komplexe Tränke hingegen ist aber auch dieser Spruch machtlos. Allerdings wirst du trotzdem merken, wenn jemand versucht dir so etwas zu geben. Dein Amulett wird in diesem Fall warm werden."

„Schon so spät? Wir müssen los!" Remus starrte verwundert seine Taschenuhr an. „Es gibt viel zu tun seit Lord Voldemort seine Kraft wiedererlangt hat. Also Harry, ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag." Er umarmte Harry zum Abschied.

„Ciao Harry! Bis später!", rief Tonks noch, bevor die Drei verschwanden.

„So, mein jugendlicher Freund...-"

„Da die alten Herrschaften nun...-"

„..-endlich-..."

„...-verschwunden sind, kannst du...-"

„...-da heute ja dein Wiegenfest ist...-"

„...-tun und lassen was du willst."

Fred und George grinsen ihn an.

„Wir würden dir trotzdem empfehlen heute schon dein Schulzeug zu kaufen. Es wird nämlich viel zu tun geben...-"

„...-und die alte Fledermaus würde es sicher nicht gern sehen wenn dir Zaubertrankzutaten fehlen. Außerdem solltest du mal nach oben gehen und dir dein Zimmer angucken."

„...-Besonders den Schrank."

„Dort findest du dann auch...-"

„...-unsere umwerfende...-"

„...-und vor allem unübersehbare...-"

„...-Arbeitskleidung."

Fred deutete, noch immer breit grinsend, auf seinen magentaroten Umhang.

Harry stöhnte leise auf.

„Außerdem... die Arbeit ruft!", meinte George und deutete auf ein paar schnatternde Erstklässler, die gerade eingetreten waren.

„Schon okay", sagte Harry und ging in sein Zimmer, den Magenta-Umhang begutachten.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„Bin wieder da!", rief Harry.

„Wir sind oben!", hörte er die Stimmen der Zwillinge antworten. Harry ging die Treppe herauf, öffnete die Tür und...

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Der Raum war gefüllt mit seinen Freunden. Hermine, Ron, Padma, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean und Luna umringten und gratulierten ihm. Harry wurde fast mit Geschenken erschlagen. Alle versuchten ihm gleichzeitig von irgendwelchen Leuten Grüße auszurichten, von welchen Harry jedoch nur Rons Eltern kannte. Etwas Ruhe kam erst auf als Fred und George mit einigen mysteriösen Flaschen und Snacks das Zimmer betraten.

„Was.. ist das?", fragte Hermine mit einem äußerst skeptischen Blick. Fred und George grinsten sie nur an.

„Das Getränk ist unser Geheimnis...-"

„...-aber die Snacks sind...-"

„...-bis auf eine Ausnahme...-"

„...alle normal."

Hermines Blick änderte sich nicht im geringsten. „Ausnahme? Und worin besteht dir, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Nein, darf man nicht", meinte Fred. Mit einem Lächeln fügte George hinzu: „Berufsgeheimnis. Probier's einfach!"

Zu seiner Verwunderung –und äußersten Freude- folgten Alle, sogar Hermine, seiner Aufforderung und probierten das mysteriöse Getränk.

Auch Harry nahm einen großen Schluck und stellte erstaunt fest, das der Raum nicht plötzlich rosa, größer oder verschwommen wurde, sondern dass es einfach nur gut schmeckte.

„Ist da Alkohol drin?", fragte Padma, die sich ebenfalls über den guten Geschmack zu wundern schien.

Wieder grinsten die Zwillinge nur.

„Wer weiß?"

Bevor Harry der Sache weiter auf den Grund gehen konnte, hörte das laute Zuschlagen einer Tür und fand sich Sekunden später im Würgegriff eines roten Wuschelkopfes wieder.

„Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", strahlte Ginny ihn. „Wie geht's? Keine Angriffe? Immer noch am Leben?" Harry lächelte sie an. „Alles im grünen Bereich."  
„Gut!"

Sie nahm sich ein Getränk, setzte sich neben ihn und war ungewöhnlich still bis sie sich ein paar Minuten später nervös flüsternd an Harry wandte. „Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?... Allein?" Dieser blinzelte sie verwundert an. „Klar."

Sie gingen zusammen nach draußen. Ginny schloss die Tür.

„Also... Ich... Ich hab da jemanden kennen gelernt..."

Harry grinste.

„Aha?"

Ginny lächelte nervös.

„Ja.. Und wir.. sind sogar zusammen..."

„Und? Ist doch toll! Wo ist das Problem? Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

„..hab ich ja... Und das ist das Problem."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also.. Du magst ihn nicht. Tatsache. Und Ron mag ihn noch viel weniger..."

„Slytherin."

„Ja.. kann man so sagen. Ron und ich haben und schon die ganzen Ferien wegen ihm gezofft."

Harry seufzte.

„Ginny, wenn du ihn magst, dann bring ihn einfach her."

„Es ist nur so.. Dieser jemand wollte nicht als einziger Slytherin auf eine Gryffindor-Party gehen.. Da hat er seinen Freund mitgebracht und... den magst du noch viel weniger."

Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht.

„Wer?"

„Ich bin mit Blaise zusammen. Blaise Zabini. Aber die er ist echt okay, wirklich! Ich konnte es am Anfang auch nicht glauben, aber die ganzen Slytherins sind eigentlich gar nicht so wie man immer glaubt. Überhaupt, diese ganzen Hausrivalitäten sind doch quatsch! Bitte Harry..."

Harry nickte langsam. Schließlich hatte er in letzter Zeit auch viel über diese Rivalitäten nachgedacht und war zum selben Schluss wie sie gekommen.

„Ich vertrau deinem Urteil... Hol sie einfach her."

Ginny fiel ihm erneut um den Hals.

„Du bist der Beste! Ihr könnt hochkommen!"

Blaise Zabini ging langsam die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von einer zweiten Person. Harry konzentrierte sich und versuchte im schwachen Licht auszumachen, wer es war.

Langsam klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Draco Malfoy stand in seinem Flur.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Weit, weit weg, in einem Gebäude namens Slytherin Manor wälzte sich Lord Voldemort in seinem Bett herum. Wieder einmal konnte er nicht einschlafen.

Er fluchte.  
Warum war auch sein Zaubertrankvorrat für einen traumlosen Schlaf erschöpft?

Nun konnte er nicht einschlafen.

Und wieso war dieser Potter nur so gut drauf?

Durch ihre Verbindung spürte er dessen Freude, was mit der Zeit unglaublich nervig war.

Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen er ihn möglichst bald erledigen musste.

Ein Dunkler Lord mit Schlafproblemen war einfach nur lächerlich.

TBC

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: **Fertig . Diesmal sogar ein bisschen länger (oho!). Hat aber auch länger gedauert bis wir zum posten gekommen sind, sry.

Haben wir schon erwähnt, dass wir Betas suchen? XD

Love,

Pureblood & CaligaNoxis


	3. Chapter 03

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **Mmmel

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Und gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per Mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache Review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**Keys:**

_Gedanken  
_

… wird fortgesetzt….

**A/N: **Hallo Wir sind wieder da Für alle, die's interessiert… Urlaub war.. langweilig XD Caliga musste in einer Wohnung wohnen, die… OMG, ich kann's kaum aussprechen. Beschreibung: Umbridge. +losheul+ horrible! Sie war mit den Nerven fertig XD Musste sie erst mal am Tele aufbauen. Sogar ihre Vermieterin schien ein gelungener Klon dieser Kröte zu sein… wäh.

Nja… Wir sind ja schon länger wieder da. Haben auch einige Beschwerden bekommen, weil wir so lange nicht gepostet haben. Tut uns leid Wirklich. Wir wären auch so, wenn Autoren, die wir lesen sagen würden "in 3 Wochen" und nach fast 2 Monaten nichts neues da wäre… Arg Das Einzige, was wir zu unserer Entschuldigung vorlegen können sind… 3 Dinge:

1. Schule. Ist grad heftigst schlimm mit Hausaufgaben, Arbeiten etc.

2. Wir haben nur selten Zeit uns zu treffen.

3. Pureblood spart wie ne bekloppte, weil sie bald (in 1 ½ Jahren XD) nen Highschooljahr in den USA macht und deswegen noch vieeeel Geld braucht. Deswegen arbeitet sie nu ziemlich viel und hat danach auch nur noch Hausaufgaben im Kopf, wo wir wieder bei Punkt 1 wären xD

Wie dem auch sei, wir haben ja Pflichtbewusstsein… XD Deswegen wurde beschlossen, dass wir jetzt jeden Mittwoch schreiben, egal was kommt . Kann ja wohl nicht sein. Wir haben so oft Preordained im Kopf, machen ständig Insider und kommen doch nicht zum schreiben… Tss-tss…

Ah, noch was Wir haben jetzt ne Beta Die liebe, wundervolle Mmmel-chan+knuddel und sie ins Spotlight schieb+ Sie kümmert sich ab diesem Chap ums Deutsche, allerdings suchen wir immer noch ne Beta für die englische Version… Also, melden! XD

Anmerkung zur Anmerkung: Weil wir so lange gebraucht haben und euch nicht auf die Folter spannen wollten, ist dieses Chap NOCH ungebeta'd!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter Three**

_Oh. Mein. Gott. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy steht vor **meiner** Tür. Er steht hier, weil er auf… **meine** verdammte Geburtstagsparty will! Ist die Hölle zugefroren? Geht die Welt unter! Wieder einer von Voldies Plänen?... Atmen, gaaanz tief durchatmen. Du wolltest damit aufhören. Vorurteile führen hier zu nichts. Du wolltest das so. Du wolltest diese Vorurteile abschaffen… Jetzt ist deine Chance es zu ändern! _

Langsam, ganz langsam…

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_

… streckte er seine Hand Richtung Malfoy aus.

Es war totenstill im Korridor. Ein paar Sekunden starrten alle nur überrascht auf die Hand. Malfoy schien leicht geschockt, ergriff dann aber doch, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, die ihm angebotene Hand.

Es war schon ein seltsames Bild: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, Erzfeinde vom ersten Augenblick an, standen händeschütteld im Flur der Weasley-Zwillinge und schlossen Frieden.

Ginny lies einen zufriedenen Seufzer ertönen.

"Super. Wo das also nun geklärt ist… können wir wieder rein gehen?"

Harry nickte und folgte dem Rotschopf zurück auf die Party.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Die wenigen Gespräche, die bis zu dem Punkt im Gange waren, verstummen urplötzlich als die Vier durch die Tür traten. Harry lies den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und studierte die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Viele schienen entsetzt, doch Ron übertraf mal wieder Alle. Sein Gesicht hatte einen unnatürlichen Rotton angenommen, der sich übrigens furchtbar mit seinen Haaren biss, und es würde ihm nicht schaden mal wieder Luft zu holen.

Er baute sich vor Ginny auf, wobei er wie Mrs. Weasley auf unangenehme Art anzuschwellen schien.

"**GINNY! WAS** IN MERLINS NAMEN HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN? NICHT NUR, DASS DU DIE MEISTE ZEIT DER FERIEN MIT EINEM SLYTHERIN – MIT EINEM SLY-THE-RIN – VERBRACHT HAST, JETZT SCHLEPPST DU AUCH NOCH DIESES SCHLEIMIGE FRETTCHEN AN? WER KOMMT ALS NÄCHSTES? WURMSCHWANZ ETWA? ODER VIELLEICHT DU-WEISST-SCHON-WER PESRÖNLICH!"

Ginny schnappte nach Luft.

"Den ganzen Sommer über versuchst du mir schon vorzuschreiben mit wem ich zusammen sein kann und mit wem nicht! Aber weißt du was! Ich bin nicht mehr 12 Jahre alt, Ron! Ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen! Mir ist es egal was du von meinen Entscheidungen hältst! Also hör mit deinem übertriebenen Beschützergehabe auf! Und wenn du Probleme mit Blaise hast, dann versuch ihn doch einfach mal kennen zu lernen!"

"GINNY, ER IST EIN SLYTHERIN! – Harry, schmeiß ihn doch einfach raus!"

"Ron, die Beiden sind auf dieser Party genauso Gast wie du. Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal in welchem Haus sie sind!"

„Harry! Du auch noch? Stehst du unterm Imperius!"

Ron drehte sich hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden im hinteren Teil des Raumes um, doch keiner schien mit ihm übereinzustimmen.

Hermine stand auf.

„Ron, es reicht. Wirklich. Ginny ist deine Schwester. Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätte so wenig Geschmack, als dass der mit dem sie zusammen ist nicht in Ordnung wäre?"

„Sie beweist mir ja gerade das Gegenteil!"

Ein verstimmtes Murmeln drang durch den Raum.

„Es reicht", wiederholte Hermine.

Und als niemand für ihn Partei zu ergreifen schien, verzog sich Ron schmollend mit ein paar Flaschen in eine Ecke.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nun hätte die Party eigentlich losgehen können. Doch nachdem Ginny, Blaise, Draco und Harry sich auf einer der wenigen Sitzgelegenheiten niedergelassen hatten, begannen zwar ein paar leise Gespräche, die Stimmung aber blieb gedämpft.

Ginny beugte sich langsam zu Harry vor.

„Sag mal... Eigentlich ist das ja nicht gerade das, was man sich unter einer gelungenen Party vorstellt..."

In diesem Augenblick stürmten Fred und George, die gerade aus der Küche hochkamen, in den Raum.

„Super Stimmung!"

„Ihr hockt da...-"

„...- wir Fakire...-"

„...- auf Nagelbrettern."

Kopfschüttelnd standen die Zwillinge im Raum.

„Also nee, Kinners!"

„So geht das wohl nicht! Wir spielen...-"

„...jetzt ein Spiel!"

Fred nahm Dean seine leere Flasche aus der Hand und legte diese in die Mitte des Kreises.

„Hier. Ihr dreht einfach...-"

„...- die Flasche und ratet vorher auf wen sie zeigt."

„Habt ihr richtig geraten, müsst ihr nichts trinken. Habt ihr falsch geraten, trinkt ihr ein Glas unseres wundervollen Getränks und tauscht mit der Person...-"

„...- auf die die Flasche zeigt...-"

„...- den Platz."

„Sofern ihr noch dazu in der Lage seit."

Grinsend standen die Zwillinge im Raum.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was... ist der Sinn dieses Spiels?"

Wieder antworteten die Zwillinge mit einem doppelten Grinsen.

„Schnellstmöglich...-"

„... betrunken zu werden!"

Padma stöhnte auf.

„War ja klar. Typisch:"

Parvati nickte zustimmend.

„Typisch."

Trotz des leisen Murrens rückten Alle ein Stückchen mehr in den Kreis.

„Ron?", fragte einer der Zwillinge, doch er bekam nur ein gebrummtes:

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" als Antwort.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„Und so wurde aus dem anfänglich steifen Geburtstag doch noch ein lustiger Abend an dem noch viel gelacht wurde", meinte Fred als sie eine Stunde später das Spiel stoppten. In der Tat war der Raum nun von angeregten Gesprächen und Gelächter gefüllt. Auch die am Anfang doch sehr nach Häusern aufgeteilte Sitzordnung hatte sich geändert.

Inzwischen saß Padma neben Neville, danach kamen Dean, Harry, Seamus, Parvati, Draco und Hermine. Luna saß zwischen den Zwillingen und schien sich leicht unwohl zu fühlen. Ginny und Blaise, die sich sichtlich darüber freuten am Schluss wieder nebeneinander sitzen zu dürfen, hielten fröhlich Händchen.

"So", sagte George. "Da unser Spezialgesöff bemerkenswerten Anklang gefunden zu haben scheint… geh' ich mal kurz neues holen, während das Fred-chen euch was erklärt."

Totenstille. Keiner in dem kleinen Raum sagte auch nur einen Mucks.

So lange, bis Blaise anfing zu lachen. Laut. Und der ganze Raum stimmte mit ein.

Malfoy warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, sagte sonst aber nichts.

Nachdem Fred sich gefangen hatte, find er an das Spiel zu beschreiben.

"So. Unser nächstes Spiel nennt sich "I Never". Bill hat Forge und mir davon erzählt als er letztens aus den USA wiederkam. Es ist eigentlich ganze einfach, also müsstet ihr das trotz des Alkoholpegels immer noch verstehen können…

Alle sitzen im Kreis und jeder hat ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehen. Derjenige der Anfängt sagt einen Satz mit dem Anfang: 'Ich … noch nie...'. Beispielsweise… 'Ich saß noch nie auf einem Besen.' Jeder, der diese Aussage nun mit 'Ja, das stimmt.' beantworten würde, tut gar nichts. Diejenigen, die aber meinen 'Nee, das stimmt nicht.' müssen ihr Glas auf ex wegtrinken. Bei meinem Beispiel müssten wir alle trinken, weil ich genau weiß, dass ihr alle an den Flugstunden in Hogwarts teilgenommen habt. Verstanden?"

Nach zögerlichem Nicken setzen sich alle in den Kreis, ein Glas vor sich.

George kam fröhlich pfeifend durch die Tür, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand.

"So, jetzt kann's losgehen", sagte er, während er die Gläser füllte. "Wer will anfangen?"

Da sich keiner meldete, stellte er selbst die erste Aussage:

"Ich war noch nie in einem anderen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Keiner trank, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Blaise. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin zeigte nur grinsend mit dem Finger auf Ginny, welche sofort einen leichten Rotton annahm.

"Ich bin nie runter gegangen." Sie warf Ron einen abwertenden Blick zu. "Wobei ich dieses Jahr für nichts mehr garantieren kann." Blaise grinste zufrieden.

"Und was hat unser Wunderjunge in anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen zu suchen", fragte Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Harry schauten Malfoyerben mit großen Augen an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Du hast mich doch selber rein gelassen."

Auf die erstaunten Ausrufe hin, rief Hermine: "War alles meine Schuld! Ich habe Ron und Harry in unserem zweiten Jahr dazu überredet, Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Sie wurden zu Crabbe und Goyle." Draco warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Wir wollten rausfinden, ob du der Erbe Slytherins bist…", fügte sie immer noch kichernd hinzu.

"Da das ja nun geklärt ist, können wir weitermachen… Hier die nächste Aussage:

Ich war noch nie in einen Lehrer verliebt."

Alle sahen, wie Hermine immer röter wurde, bevor sie nach vorne griff und ihr Glas austrank.

"Wer?", fragte Draco mit einem amüsierten Blick.

"Wieder zweites Jahr…"

Seamus schaute sie verdutzt an. "Oh meine Gott… Nicht ernsthaft… Lockhart?"

Hermine nickte nur.

Blaise pfiff durch die Zähne. "Oh-ho, du stehst also auf Blondinen?" Dabei warf er Draco einen unübersehbaren Blick zu. Der fing jedoch wie alle an zu Lachen.

Dean fing an zu reden. "Okay... Nächste Frage. Da Hermine jetzt schon zwei mal trinken musste, sollte ich…"

KLONK

Alle Köpfe wandten sich in Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Ron war umgekippt. Er schien zu schlafen, denn er schnarchte. Laut. Dean ließ sich davon jedoch gar nicht stören und redete weiter: "Da also Herm schon zwei mal trinken musste, sag' ich jetzt was, wobei sie mal aussetzen kann, sonst endet sie noch wie der da." Er deutete auf Ron.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, bis ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen habe."

Lachend beugten sich Alle nach vorne und nahmen ihr Glas in die Hand. Alle, außer Hermine und Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige bekam zwar einige verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen, aber da er selbst nichts sagte, fragte auch niemand nach.

Hermine war an der Reihe. Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde.

"Ich stand noch niemals unter einem Crucio."

Harry beugte sich als Einziger vor und trank sein Glas. Zur Überraschung der Gryffindors, denn im Stillen hatte Jeder damit gerechnet, dass sowohl Draco als auch Blaise trinken würden.

Neville blickte nervös in die Runde. Ihm schien die Wende dieses Spiels gar nicht zu gefallen.

"Willst du eine Frage stellen, Nev?", fragte Padma, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

Neville nickte.

"Ich glaube nicht an die Überlegenheit von Dumbledore."

Draco und Blaise lehnten sich sofort zurück.

Padma, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Ginny und die Zwillinge tranken ohne zu zögern. Hermine tat das selbe nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry, der immer noch gedankenverloren in sein Glas blickte. Schließlich entschloss er sich, nahm das Gefäß in die Hand und trank es in einem Zug aus.

"Okay", meinte Blaise, der Harry aufmerksam musterte.

"Ich habe noch nie daran gedacht, die Seiten zu wechseln."

Diesmal trank Harry sofort. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Padma, Neville, die Zwillinge, Luna, Blaise und Draco hatten ihr Glas schon lange geleert.

Ginny und Parvati starrten ihr Glas an, bevor sie es beide von sich weg schoben. Blaise schaute seine Freundin erfreut, aber ebenso überrascht an, sagte jedoch wieder nichts.

Einen Moment lang dachten alle wieder an den Krieg, doch bevor die Stimmung gedrückt werden konnte, sorgte ein lautes Plopp für aufsehen.

Seamus, eben noch mit einem Cracker in der Hand, hatte sich in eine Quietscheentchen verwandelt.

Ein befreiendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

"Hey, wir haben doch gesagt, dass ihr…-"

"…- bei einem der Snacks aufpassen müsst."

Die Zwillinge begegneten dem wütenden Blick Deans mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Dieser verdrehte stöhnen die Augen. "Ja ja, toller Trick. Könnt ihr ihn jetzt bitte zurück verwandeln, oder soll er den ganzen Abend so bleiben?"

"Geduld, Geduld. Das ist doch kein Grund sich aufzuführen wie Snape mit Durchfall. Ist so gut wie erledigt", meinte George und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Facere Fera!", schrie Freds bessere Hälfte mit einem ominösen Wirbel des Zauberstabs.

Und Seamus verwandelte sich. Von dem Quietscheentchen in eine Boa Contrictor.

Die Gruppe lachte wieder und Parvati meinte mit einem leicht besorgten Blick: "Lasst es besser. Sonst verwandelt ihr ihn noch in einen Elefanten und ruck-zuck stehen wir im Erdgeschoss."

George schüttelte immer noch verwirrt seinen Zauberstab.

"Eigentlich hätte das jetzt aber klappen müssen… Muss am Alkohol liegen", meinte er schulterzuckend.

"Scheint so", sagte Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Und was ist jetzt mit ihm!", fragte Dean als er sich zu der empört zischenden Boa runterbeugte, "Soll er jetzt so bleiben oder was?"

Fred machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit den Armen. "Nur bis wir unseren Rausch ausgeschlafen haben. Dann regeln wir das."

"Aber guck mal!", warf George ein, "Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Harry kann doch immerhin noch Übersetzer spielen! Was wäre nun gewesen, wenn Seamus ein Quietscheentchen geblieben wäre?"

Erneut stöhnte Dean laut auf.

Und so feierten sie weiter. Harry saß mit Dean und Seamus in der Ecke und Übersetze deren Gespräch. Nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausmachen würde. Seamus hatte sich doch immer über seine Fähigkeit zu Parseln aufgeregt, dass er sie jetzt so schätzte, fand Harry doch schon ziemlich interessant.

Ginny und Blaise saßen in einer anderen Ecke und schienen sehr beschäftigt.

Hermine und Draco unterhielten sich ebenso wie der Padma, Parvati, Neville, Luna und die Zwillinge.

Und Lord Voldemort konnte – weit, weit weg in Slytherin Manor – immer noch nicht einschlafen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: **R&R… Zu Müde um noch mehr zu sagen… Danke an alle Reviewer! FFNet verbietet uns Autoren seit neustem, etwas zu euren Kommis zu sagen -.-" Selten dämlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Wir arbeiten noch an unserer Page/Blog (+hust+ arbeiten... KEINE ZEIT! -.-") und werden die Reviewantworten dann dort posten. Vergesst trotzdem nie: WIR LIEBEN EUCH!


	4. Chapter 04

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **Mmmel

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Und gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per Mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache Review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**Keys:**

_Gedanken  
_

… wird fortgesetzt….

**A/N: **

Chrm-Chrm

Neues Chap! Yeah XD

P.S.: Wir brauchen immer noch ne Englisch-Beta und nerven nun so lange, bis wir eine haben XD

**Chapter Four**

Irgendwo - weit, weit weg – saßen zwei Vöglein auf einem Ast und begrüßten mit fröhlichem Zwitschern den neuen Morgen. Sie saßen schon lange dort und trällerten frohgemutes ihr Lied. So sangen sie weiter und hätten dies auch sicherlich den ganzen weiteren Tag lang getan, wenn sie nicht plötzlich von einem grünen Licht umhüllt worden wären.

Dann sangen sie nicht mehr.

Lord Voldemort hatte an diesem Morgen keine gute Laune, was wohl auch daran lag dass er die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Teilweise hatte er das Potter zu verdanken, teilweise den Vögeln.

Und nachdem er – mehrmals - versucht hatte, Potter mental in die Hölle zu befördern hatte er sich schlicht und einfach materielleren Dingen zugewandt: eben diesen nervigen Federviechern.

Grimmig dreinschauend inspizierte er seinen Kleiderschrank, um sich dann zu einer wichtigen Versammlung zu begeben.

Als Voldemort den Saal betrat, der mit allen wichtigen Todessern gefüllt war, verstummten alle Gespräche im Raum auf der Stelle. Lucius trat auf ihn zu,

"Herr, der… der Raubzug… es…bitte vergebt uns, es…"

"Schweig. Crucio." Lucius krümmte sich am Boden zusammen.

Voldemort ignorierte seine Schreie und wandte sich den anderen Todesser zu, die bei dem Raubzug anwesend gewesen waren…

-+-+-+-+-+

"Herr, wie ist unsere weitere Vorgehensweise?"

Voldemort lächelte auf eine Art, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Unsere Vorgehensweise? Stellst du mich in Frage?" Der Dunkle Lord fing an mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Alte Gewohnheit.

"Nein, Herr, ich…"

"Wie wir vorgehen, ist allein meine Sache. Geht jetzt."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Scheiße. Mein Kopf", war das erste das Ron denken konnte, nachdem er wieder bei 'Bewusstsein' war. Er öffnete die Augen. Langsam klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Direkt vor seinen Füßen lag Dean, eine dicke Schlange um seinen Hals gewunden. Angeekelt stand Ron auf.

Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auch alle anderen Partygäste schienen auf dem Boden ausgestreckt zu liegen und größtenteils zu schnarchen. Neville und Padma lagen händchenhaltend beieinander, und auch Hermine und Draco schienen sich im Laufe des Abends näher gekommen zu sein. Dafür hatte Ron nur ein verächtliches Schnauben übrig. Was für ein Glück dass er über Hermine hinweg war.

Harry fehlte. Genauso wie Ginny. Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Also war sie doch noch von diesem schleimigen Slytherin weggekommen. Apropos, wo lag der eigentlich? In irgendeiner Ecke, oder war er etwa schon gegangen? Egal wo er war, Blaise fehlte auch.

Hastig stürzte er durch die Wohnung. Irgendwo mussten die beiden doch sein. Harry und Ginny. Das war gut.

-+-+-+-+-+

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Das erste was sie sah war platinblondes Haar. Dann durchfuhr es sie. Oh. Mein. Gott! Draco! Hab ich irgendwas angestellt? Schnell stand sie auf und wich ein paar Meter zurück. Nein, daran würde ich mich erinnern... Würde ich doch, oder? Na ja, es ist in jedem Falle unwahrscheinlich. Wirklich. Außerdem hätten die Anderen sie doch sicher aufgehalten. Wenn sie nicht zu betrunken waren...

-+-+-+-+-+

Auf der Suche nach Harry und Ginny war Ron mittlerweile in Freds Schlafzimmer angekommen. Und tatsächlich: dort, im Bett, lugte ein roter Haarschopf unter den Kissen hervor.

Ron lächelte und zog die Decke weg.  
Zwei braune Augenpaare starrten ihn überrascht an.  
Ron begann zu schreien.

In diesem Augenblick kam Harry aus dem Badezimmer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N:

Sry, ist etwas kurz. Schreibblockade. -.-

Wir versuchen aber, das nächste Chap sofort nachzuhängen. Auch wenn's wohl wieder etwas dauert, da wir gerade voll viele (Vergleichs-)arbeiten schreiben müssen.


	5. Chapter 05

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **Mmmel

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Uns gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per Mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache Review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**Keys:**

_Gedanken  
_

… wird fortgesetzt….

**A/N: **

KEINE ZEIT """

**Chapter Five**

Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Das Bild, was sich ihm bot als er das Badezimmer verließ, war einerseits amüsant, andererseits traurig. Ronal Weasley, sein… Freund stand wutschnaubend vor dem Bett seiner Schwester und ihres Freundes. Offensichtlich war Ron mit Ginnys Wahl mehr als nicht einverstanden.

Blaise dafür aber umso mehr.

Der braunäugige Slytherin schien gar nicht erfreut. Ginny hatte zwar mit ihm geredet und versucht, ihn auf eifersüchtige Brüder vorzubereiten, aber Harry wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass Ron unberechenbar sein konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er seinen Freund wirklich nicht verlieren, andererseits benahm Ron sich in letzter Zeit wie das letzte Arschloch. Harry selbst konnte Ginny gut verstehen. Blaise war in Ordnung, ebenso wie Draco, wenn der sich nicht gerade wie das vorletzte Arschloch benahm – getoppt nur von Ron. Auch Hermine schien das ja jetzt bemerkt zu haben, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Grinsend beobachtete Harry das Schauspiel vor sich. Sollte er eingreifen? Dann würde er für Ginny Partei ergreifen und seine Freundschaft mit Ron würde darunter leiden, vielleicht sogar zu Bruch gehen. Aber wenn er sich nicht einmischte...

Ach quatsch. Er musste endlich aufhören, über Ginny wie über ein Kind zu denken. Sie konnte sich schließlich sehr gut selbst verteidigen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ron war sprachlos, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. War Ginny nun endgültig verrückt geworden? Wie konnte sie ihm nur so etwas antun! Slytherin und Gryffindor... zusammen! Das ging einfach nicht! Das wäre ja als würde Voldemort bei Dumbledore für eine Tasse Tee vorbeischauen!

Und dann auch noch seine Schwester! Das würde all seine Chancen für eine Karriere zunichte machen. Die Anderen würden ihn verachten, kein Mädchen würde ihn jemals ansprechen. Der Name Weasley wäre in den Schmutz gezogen.

Und Ron explodierte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry drehte sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen. Dies war Ginnys und Rons Streit, dies war **ihr** leben.Er würde sich da nicht einmischen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Er war verrückt. Er musste einfach verrückt sein. Es gab keine andere Erklärung für sein Tun. Er wollte das nicht. Konnte er noch umkehren? Nein, jetzt war es zu spät.

Voldemort trat durch die Tür.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Genervt stapelte Harry Kisten mit Patentierten Tagtraum Zaubern. Nachdem er gerade den neunten minderjährigen Kunden dabei erwischt hatte, einen eben dieser Zauber in die Tasche schmuggeln zu wollen, hatte er eindeutig genug. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass dieser Job so langweilig sein konnte. Zumindest in der Verkaufsabteilung. Wer weiß wie es bei der Entwicklung aussah...

Gerade wollte er sich bücken, um eine weitere Kiste zu öffnen, als hinter ihm die Türglocke schellte. Harry blickte auf.

Jemand war eingetreten.

Sein stockte. Im selben Moment jedoch begann er sich zu fragen wieso. Sicher... Der junge Mann der da in der Türangel stand sah ungewöhnlich gut aus...

Dunkle, leicht gewellte Haare. Dunkelblaue Augen, die bei Harry irgendwie den Eindruck hinterließen, als hätte sie etwas zu verbergen. Groß, relativ groß. Definitiv größer als er selbst. Schien wohl auch regelmäßig Sport zu betreiben.

„Netter Umhang", sagte der Fremde mit einem Grinsen.

Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als hinter ihm eine Tür zuschlug und Fred und George den Raum betraten. Beim Anblick des Unbekannten reagierten die Zwillinge unterschiedlicher als Harry es je bei ihnen gesehen hatte. Während der eine nach einem kurzen blick in die dunkelblaue Augen des Fremden den Blick senkte, starrte der andere ungerührt weiter.

Immer noch mit gesenktem Blick trat einer der Weasleys auf Harry zu.

„Du hast Marvel also schon kennen gelernt? Dann könnt ihr ja auch gleich zusammen in die Apotheke gehen. Wir brauchen noch neue Aschwinderinnen Eier. Viel Spaß!"

Somit schob er die beiden aus der Tür.

„Was für ein seltsamer Tag", murmelte Harry als er langsam Marvel folgte, einen grinsenden und einen verwirrten Zwilling zurücklassend.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N:

Wir versuchen unser Bestes, Leute. Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch, vor Weihnachten zu posten. Keine weitern Fragen xD Ich muss heim (bin grad bei Caliga), sonst krieg ich nen Arsch voll Ärger, und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder?

Love,

The Nuffs


	6. Chapter 06

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **Mmmel

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Uns gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per Mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache Review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**Keys:**

_Gedanken  
_

… wird fortgesetzt….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **

Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter Six**

Als Harry sich am Abend an den Tag zurückerinnerte, musste er sich wirklich beherrschen um nicht wieder laut los zu lachen. Es war wirklich lustig gewesen. Er und Marvel waren, nachdem sie die Besorgungen für Fred gemacht hatten, durch die Winkelgasse gegangen, hatten sich über die verrücktesten Leute lustig gemacht, aber vor allem geredet. Es war fast so gewesen wie es mal mit Ron und Hermine war, bevor sich Alles verändert hatte.

Jetzt, wo er im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich heute nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wie er Voldemort besiegen, die Zaubererwelt retten und dabei alle Erwartungen erfüllen konnte, die an ihn gestellt wurden. Erwartungen, die er sowieso nie erfüllen können würde. Er hatte es einfach vergessen und Spaß gehabt.

So wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er hoffte nur, dass er morgen wieder auf Besorgungstour geschickt werden würde.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Wie seltsam. Er hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so gut unterhalten. Dieser Potter war ein seltsamer Mensch. Einfach so, ohne ihn zu verdächtigen, den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen? Wie unvorsichtig. Typisch Gryffindor eben.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er Spaß gehabt hatte. Diese Aufgabe schien doch interessanter zu werden, als er am Anfang erwartet hatte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Sag mal, was war das denn eigentlich heute Nachmittag? Du hast Harry einfach mit einem Wildfremden mitgeschickt! Hast du vergessen, wer er ist? Er ist nicht irgendjemand! Er ist Harry Potter! Derjenige, der unsvonDu-weißt-schon-wembefreien wird!" George Weasley fuhr seinen Bruder wütend an. „Solange er hier ist, müssen wir unser Möglichstes tun um ihn zu beschützen! Nicht einfach unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen."

„George, reg dich ab. Ich kenne Marvel. Und Harry schien es doch nicht unbedingt schlecht zu gehen, als er wiederkam. Er war doch glücklich. Im übrigen glaube ich nicht, dass er hier bei uns ist, um als ‚Retter der Welt' behandelt zu werden, sondern als die Person, die er ist. Wenn er nicht so denken würde, könnte er doch auch zum Grimmauldplatz gehen."

„Trotzdem ist es unsere Pflicht, auf ihn aufzupassen! Oder willst du, dass die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, untergeht?"

Fred schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, das will ich nicht."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Der nächste Morgen verlief ohne überraschende Ereignisse. Bis zum Nachmittag hatte Harry schon den Gedanken aufgegeben, Marvel noch einmal wiederzusehen. Missmutig stand er an der Kasse von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" und starrte durch das Fenster auf die regennasse Straße.

„Hallo Harry."

Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine mittlerweile bekannte Stimme vernahm. Ein freudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Marvel!"

„Musst du noch arbeiten?"

Harry warf einen Blick hinter sich in den Nebenraum des Geschäfts. Fred und George waren mit einer neuen Entwicklung beschäftigt. Doch während George immer noch konzentriert über die Erfindung gebeugt war, grinste Fred Harry an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Harry bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, nicht mehr."

Zusammen mit Marvel trat er durch die Tür.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Marvel. „Bleiben wir in der Winkelgasse?"

„Besser nicht."

Auf Marvels verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck hin zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Hier erkennt einen doch jeder. Leute kommen an und wollen Autogramme, wollen versichert bekommen, dass ich wirklich in der Lage bin, Voldemort zu besiegen. Einige greifen mich sogar an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich stark genug bin. Andere wiederum sprechen mich an, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich es niemals schaffen werde."

Harry ging einen Schritt vor Marvel, so dass dieser das gemurmelte „Als ob ich das nicht selbst weiß..." kaum verstehen konnte.

„Wo ist denn die ewige, strahlende Gryffindor-Hoffnung geblieben?"

„Wird durch meinen Slytherin-Selbstschutz verdeckt."

Harry lächelte leicht.

Bevor Marvel etwas zu dem Thema sagen konnte, wurde er von Harry unterbrochen.

„Lass uns über was anderes reden. Warum gehen wir nicht nach Muggellondon und essen was? Ich hab' seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gekriegt."

„Muggellondon?"

„Warum nicht?"

Marvel belegte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Nun ja... Ach, in Merlins Namen. Gehen wir nach Muggellondon."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Was. Ist. Das?", fragte Marvel, als Harry vor einem Haus mit einem großen, gelben ‚M' auf dem Dach stehen blieb.

„Eines der größten Kulturzentren der Muggel, McDonalds. Ich selbst war noch nie da, aber es ist einer der Lieblingsaufenthaltsorte meines Cousins."

„Dein Cousin muss wohl sehr Kulturinteressiert sein."

Harry grinste und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Kann man so sagen."

Marvel schaute ihm verwirrt nach.

„Wollten wir nicht was essen?"

„Komm einfach mit!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Muggel Kulturbanausen sind."

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Marvel die grellbunten Bilder und Plakate die für ein ‚Happy Meal mit extra Happy' warben.

Lachend schleifte Harry ihn in die Warteschlange.

„Hör auf zu meckern und sag mir was du essen willst."

„Essen?"

„Ja, essen, Marvel, weißt du? Nahrungsaufnahme! Das eben war ein Witz. Wir sind hier in einem ganz normalen Fastfood-Restaurant."

„Oh. Deinen Humor möchte man haben."

„Nicht wahr?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

„So. Das ist also Fastfood."

Amüsiert begutachtete Marvel seinen BigTasty.

„Und das verkauft sich?"

„Oh ja! McDonalds ist eine Weltmacht."

„Weltmacht also! Aha... Ich glaube, die werden mir sympathisch."

Grinsend schaute Harry auf Marvel. Der Mann war ein Rätsel für ihn. Mal benahm er sich ernst, mal wie ein kleines Kind. Aber nichtsdestotrotz gab es im Augenblick keinen Ort, wo er lieber wäre.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Und wieder ein neues Chap fertig! Da soll noch mal einer sagen, wir wären langsam +hust+

Eh... wie auch immer... +räusper+

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

sing+


	7. Chapter 07

**Titel:** Preordained

**  
Autoren: **Pureblood & CaligaNoxis, aka "The Nuffs"

**  
Beta: **Mmmel

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Tom

**Rating: **R… vllt NC-17

**  
Warnings:** Slash, Dumbledore-Bashing, Neville-Bashing (OOC), Ron-Bashing, SlightlyDark!Harry

**  
Disclaimer: **Blabla, alte Leier. Und gehört nichts, wir leihen's nur von JKR und wem-auch-immer…

**Feedback: **Wie ihr wollt, per Mail, MSN wie auch immer! Hauptsache Review! Davon lebt ein Autor!

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird wieder einmal von unerwarteten Ereignissen erschüttert. Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund. Ändert sich nur die Umgebung oder ändert sich auch Harry selbst?

**Keys:**

_Gedanken  
_

… wird fortgesetzt….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: **

Okay. Wir sind sauer ...

Haben neulich unseren ersten Flame bekommen. Via MSN. Diese "Person" hat sich ziemlich über uns ausgelassen, im Sinne von "Was tut ihr da eigentlich? So langsam kann man doch gar nicht sein! Was macht ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Ihr könnt ja noch nicht mal mit den paar Wörtern umgehen!" Ehem. Besagte Person war dann aber auch nicht Mann's genug meine Antwort abzuwarten +groar+ Hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht und mich geblockt. Feigling.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hat uns das schon ziemlich zugesetzt. Wir wissen das sogar Schildkröten schneller sind als wir. Nun ja, nicht wenn's ums Tippen geht, aber ihr versteht schon. Wir sind nun mal langsam, tut uns ja auch leid. Geht aber leider nicht anders, also müsst ihr euch damit abfinden. Punkt. Es gibt schließlich noch was anderes im Leben außer Fanfictions. Ihr könnt uns ja gerne kritisieren, dann aber bitte für Dinge die wir geschrieben haben, und nicht für das, was wir nicht schreiben.

In dem Sinne...

Frohes Lesen, Leute!

The Nuffs

P.S.: Das Chap ist bis jetzt noch ungebeta'd. Wird sich aber hoffentlich schnell ändern. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet... behaltet sie und tapeziert euer Zimmer damit -.-"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter Seven**

"Das ist also dein Leben."

Harry schaute Marvel verwundert an.

"Anscheinend. Hast du was anderes erwartet?"

Dies war nun ihr fünftes Treffen. Die Sommerferien neigten sich langsam dem Ende zu.

Auch der Park, in dem sie sich derzeitig befanden war ganz auf Spätsommer eingestimmt, wenn auch noch immer überfüllt.

Viele Eltern waren mit ihren Kindern draußen um ein Picknick zu machen und Federball zu spielen. Sorgenfrei. Familie.

_'Genau das, was ich nie hatte.'_

Er hatte sich oft gefragt, was alles anders gelaufen wäre, wenn seine Eltern noch am Leben wären. Ob er glücklicher wäre. Oder ob er sich wie so viele andere wünschen würde, der berühme Harry Potter zu sein.

"Harry? Harry?"

Aber er war es. Er war Harry Potter. Und nichts konnte etwas daran ändern. Niemand schien mehr einen Unterschied zwischen "Harry" und "dem Jungen-Der-Lebt" zu machen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Er hatte schon lange keine Entscheidungsfreiheit mehr. Er war nicht Harry Potter. Er war der Junge-Der-Lebt. Zu viele Menschen hingen davon ab was er tat und nicht tat. Zu viele Menschen hofften auf ihn, Menschen die bei der alleinigen Erwähnung seines Namens neuen Mut schöpften. Snape mochte ihn für arrogant halten, aber er wusste wer er war und wen er präsentierte. Seine Fassade stand.

"Harry!"

Mit einem Ruck wurde Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Marvel. Park.

"Sorry. Ich war wohl in Gedanken."

"Offensichtlich."

Marvel hob eine Augenbraue und war Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich... Will nicht darüber sprechen."

"Nein? Und was hält mich davon ab nachzubohren?"

"Die Tatsache dass ich dir eh nichts sagen würde und du hoffentlich schlau genug bist, um das einzusehen."

"Okay... Wenn du darüber nicht reden willst, worüber dann?"

"Keine Ahnung... Reden wir über unsere Freunde."

"Freunde."

-+-+

Marvel schaute Harry skeptisch an. Der Gryffindor schien sein Zögern nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er plapperte munter drauflos. Ein sozialer Mensch also, dieser Potter. Wen wundert's.

Doch wer waren seine eigenen Freunde? Seine Gefolgsleute konnte man nun wirklich nichts als Freunde bezeichnen, aber sie waren diejenigen, die ihm am nähesten standen. Hatte er überhaupt jemals Freunde gehabt? Brauchte er Freunde?

Er schaute auf Potter.

Offensichtlich war dieser auf die seinen angewiesen. Wie erbärmlich. Was nun, wenn besagte Freunde mal nicht mehr so angetan von ihrem Helden wären? Potter würde zusammenbrechen.

Nein, Marvel brauchte sicherlich keine Freunde. Er hatte sich im Griff.

Es wurde langsam dunkel. Der Park leerte sich, und mit den Besuchen ging der Lärm.

"Marvel? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Potter starrte ihn an. Er schien verärgert... Kein wunder. Marvel hatte wirklich nicht zugehört.

"Tut mir leid. Diesmal war ich wohl derjenige, der nicht bei der Sache war."

Und Potter grinste nur. Wie so oft. Tat der eigentlich noch was anderes?

Vielleicht brauchte der Gryffindor das. Sein Schicksal war ja nun eigentlich wirklich nicht besonders amüsant. Anscheinend hatte er es nun auch gemerkt und versuchte nun, dieses Defizit irgendwie zu kompensieren.

Durch grinsen.

"Wie dem auch sei... Du musst Hermine einfach kennen lernen. Sie würde dir gefallen. Sie ist dir in vielen Dingen wirklich ähnlich."

_'Ähnlich? Mir?'_

"Hermine ist muggelgeboren, oder?"

Harrys Schritte stoppten.

"Das ist absolut kein Grund sie nicht zu mögen. Sie ist mit Abstand die Beste in unserem Jahrgang."

_'Die Beste? Ein weiterer Beweis für Dumbledores Unfähigkeit als Direktor. Ein Schlammblut Jahrgangsbeste...'_

"Das mag ja sein, aber..."

Dieser Ausdruck in Potters Augen war wirklich faszinierend. Wut?

"Kein 'aber'. Wenn du ein Problem mit ihr hast, hast du gleichzeitig auch eins mit mir. Muggelgeborene sind weder schlechter noch besser als Halbblüter oder Reinblüter. Das ist eine von Voldemorts Ansichten, die ich am meisten hasse... Wusstest du, dass er selbst ein Halbblut ist?"

"Ja, das wusste ich."

_'Schande.'_

-+-+

Harry schaute Marvel mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Der Ältere war eindeutig nicht glücklich mit dem Thema. Verstehen konnte er das allerdings nicht. Es sei denn, Marvel war... Nein. Er konnte kein Todesser sein. Er war kein Todesser.

Dem jungen Gryffindor wurde von Minute zu Minute unwohler. Dies war der Mann mit dem er die letzten fünf Tage verbracht hatte. Ein Muggelhasser? Oder einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer? Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass der Muggelhass bei vielen Reinblütern immer noch intakt war.

Das musste es sein. Marvel war einfach nur ein durchschnittlicher Reinblüter.

So einer wie Lucius Malfoy?

Harry musste einfach rausfinden auf welcher Seite dieses Krieges Marvel stand.

"Wie dem auch sei. Meiner Meinung nach hat Professor Dumbledore genau die richtigen Einstellung wenn es um Muggel geht."

-+-+

Wie konnte dieser Knirps es wagen. Albus Dumbledore...

"Ansichtssache."

Marvels Laune rutschte mehr und mehr in den Keller. Das lief gar nicht wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

-+-+

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das lief gar nicht wie er es gerne hätte. Marvel schien genervt.

"Dumbledore hat bis jetzt noch immer die richtige Wahl getroffen. Ihm allein haben wir es zu verdanken, dass Voldemort noch nicht wirklich angegriffen hat. Dumbledore ist der einzige, vor dem er Angst hat."

Marvel wirkte wie erstarrt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren völlig ausdruckslos, die Augen fest geschlossen.

"Und das sollte Voldemort auch. Dumbledore spielt gerne Gott und richtet über Leben und Tod."

Seine Stimme fast ein Zischen.

Marvel drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Alles, was Harry noch tun konnte, war ihm nachzustarren.

Vielleicht war gerade dieses Starren der Grund, weshalb ihm ein Zucken von Marvels Zauberstabhand auffiel. Ein Zucken, welches ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N: **

Yay :D

Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht. Ist das normal, dass man zu Beginn einer Fanfic immer total viel davon bekommt und später fast gar nichts mehr? -.-" Wir sind immer noch unsicher, Leute. Und wenn wir kein Backup bekommen, wird sich das auch nicht so schnell ändern. Es ist ziemlich frustrierend etwas zu schreiben und sich dabei nicht sicher zu sein, ob das überhaupt jemanden interessiert...

Love,

The Nuffs


End file.
